Deep
Deep is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Underwater on Piscciss, a Magister Plumber named Pyke is searching for something. He finds a swimming object, which happens to be Ultimate Aggregor, who seems to defeat Magister Pyke. Meanwhile on Earth, Ben is surrounded by fans and transforms into Goop in order to escape but fails, requiring Gwen and Kevin to save him. Ben receives a message from Pyke about Ultimate Aggregor on his Ultimatrix, and Ben's team goes to planet Piscciss in the Rust Bucket 3 to search for Pyke, but they are attacked by a squid-like monster. They use the electrical gauntlets in their Plumber suits (specially modified by Kevin) to defeat the monster, but in the battle, Kevin's helmet cracks. With Kevin drowning, Gwen blasts him against the jet's side, causing him to absorb the jet's coating, saving him from being crushed by the water pressure. A nearby fish appears and is able to convert itself into a helmet for him so he can breathe. Pyke shows up and they go with him to find Ultimate Aggregor. Ben's helmet cracks when they battle many sea creatures and he tries to transform, and transforms Humungousaur. He scares them off and transforms into AmpFibian. They pass the guards once they explain their Plumber business, and go to the core of the planet, where it looks like Ultimate Aggregor is attacking. The core has air in it, allowing them to operate without their suits, while Pyke uses a water helmet to breathe. But a tremor occurs and Pyke is crushed by a rock. While Gwen stays to help him, Ben and Kevin go on, but find Ultimate Aggregor grabbing the planet's core piece that keeps it together. It turns out the anti-gravity multiplier that holds Piscciss together is the second piece of the Map of Infinity, which Professor Paradox disguised so no one would not suspect it. Ultimate Aggregor leaves and Ben transforms into Big Chill and chases him, leaving Gwen, Kevin, and Pyke with the core guards. Big Chill transforms into Ultimate Big Chill when the guards keep distracting him, and Pyke accuses Ben and his friends as the culprits for stealing the core piece. Ultimate Aggregor takes advantage and escapes Piscciss in all of the commotion. Ultimate Big Chill, trying to prevent Piscciss from scattering into pieces, transforms into Goop again, and uses his Anti-Gravity Projector as a substitute, but it also sucks in Goop. Soon, the water turns green and Piscciss pulls itself back together, with Goop transforming back to Ben and being saved before he drowns. Pyke thanks them for their help and Kevin wards off the fish that was used as his breathing helmet, much to his sadness, while Gwen consoles him. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor obtains the second fragment of the Map of Infinity. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Pyke (first appearance) *Blowfish (first appearance) *Piscciss Volann Core Guards (first appearance) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Sea Monster (first appearance) Aliens Used *Goop (x2) *Humungousaur *AmpFibian *Big Chill (x2) **Ultimate Big Chill Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Although it did not seem like it, there were female Piscciss Volann on Piscciss. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba